Animal Planet (TV Series)/Episodes
List of episodes from the series. Season 1 (2017-2018) # A New Girl In School/Cookie Mania: A raccoon named Eliza joins Sydney's class and everyone plans to celebrate a welcome party for her. Donny gets addicted to a new cookie game as he never puts it down. Soon, strange things happen. It aired on May 3, 2017. # Amy's Ani-Bot/The Replacement: Amy invents a robot called the Ani-Bot (Voiced by the Microsoft Translator) in which it scans for what animal belongs in a group, but it turns Mad. Harper the Virginia Opossum takes over Lori's place when she had to go to her great great great uncle's funeral. And it turned out that Lori's great great great uncle was faking his death. It aired on May 10, 2017. # The Cheerleading Hoax/Mad Things Happen: Lori, Adam, Sydney, and Cory in a Scooby Doo like episode must find out what the Cheerfoot (The school's mascot) is. At the end, It turned out to be Erin herself. Cory is teamed up with Samantha for an art contest. It aired on May 17, 2017. # A Musical Day/Nozzle the Smart Animal: The entire school gets musical when a singing concert is held. Oona, Carter, Harper help Nozzle the Ragamuffin cat be a member of their squad, but a wolf and his koala friend are awaited. It aired on May 24, 2017. # A Pregnancy Waiting to Happen/Wash It: After eating expired cheesecake, Kendra feels like she's pregnant and everyone has to help her give birth. Sydney must her little sister Rita get clean when the whole school came to help. It aired on May 31, 2017. # Erin and Rosita/Sibling Day: While Erin is having tryouts for a football game, Rosita the Husky hangs out with her when Adam had a crush on her. The school holds a sibling day when everyone brings their little and big siblings. It aired on June 7, 2017. # Strange Love/Deals with Devils:' '''An ostrich named Elena develops a friendship with Zeke. Cory made a deal with a strange demonic panther. Can Adam, and the others free him from the devil's clutches. It aired on June 14, 2017 # '''Rise of the Wild Gang/Obsession': Sydney and her friends encounter some new friends in the wild called The Wild Gang. Tiekora, Suzie, Joey and Whooper takes them on a journey in order to find the ancient statue of Animal Planet. Adam's fifth cousin Alexis begins obsession, and wants to marry Adam. Can the friends stop her? It aired on June 21, 2017. # Shelly's Crustacean Crew/Extinct No More: Shelly meets a group of crustaceans and they begin making food for helping the local homeless shelter. So the gang meets them. Matilda adopts a baby saber tooth tiger cub in which he thinks the Aye Aye is his mother. It aired on June 28, 2017. # Do You Believe In Magic?/The Three Little Kittens: Sydney and her friends help a purple squirrel with autism as Flutini the Magnificent visits the school for a magic show. Dory, Rena and Mimi become friends with Kieko while Mrs. Litter runs a day care for younger animals. It aired on July 5, 2017. # Make Way for Axa/A Sick Mole: Axa joins the Wild Gang as Rufus' mentor and partner while Eliza and Mallow find something to build a shelter for the Wild Gang. Ned the Eastern Mole stays overnight at Sydney's house when he caught a bad cold. It aired on July 12, 2017. # Coyote Pup Madness/Practice Makes Perfect: Sydney and her friends babysit Carter's 6 younger siblings doing the weekend. Becky is excited that she participating in a concert. When the music teacher asked her to play the piano, she keeps hitting the wrong note. Adam comes to help her and tells her that "If at first you don't succeed, try, try again.". It aired on July 19, 2017. # Calling Dr. Eliza/The Animalian Express: After finding out she is having a baby. In order to do that, She'll have to take over Dr. Moonrose's place for a while when an ocelot named Brett (Later revealed that he's a part of the Wild Gang as Eliza's mentor and partner) got injured. Sydney, her friends and the rest of the school take a trip on the Animalian express. It aired on July 26, 2017. # The Joy of Being Wild/Matilda's Caterpillar Friend: Tiekora and her group must go on a full range course in order to win the prize. Matilda finds a baby Southern Flannel Moth and lets Sydney babysit him. It aired on August 2, 2017. Category:Episodes Category:Episode list Category:List of episodes